The present invention relates to the field of vehicle shelters made of flexible panels mounted on an internal frame, the frame being made of interconnected tubular members. The invention is particularly concerned with a locking arrangement for releasably locking a pair of door panels together in a closed position wherein the door panels prevent access to the interior of the shelter.